Talk:Gobball Set
Dropping Why is the line about dropping from most gobballs struck through? I've had amulet and gobboots drop from regular gobballs of levels 9+ Phaed : There was more overlap in the drops before, instead of each item dropping from only one gobball type. Since people don't have context to understand that anymore, I removed it. - Dashiva 23:25, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) What the... Hi, just wondering what you mean by dropped. I've been fighting gobs since I hit lvl 3 (I'm lvl 13 now) and the havent dropped anything except saliva, wool, horns, and leather. I'm just kinda confused. : Probably because of the Prospecting lock on the Drops : The drops have a prospecting lock. This means you must have at least 1 Pay to play person in your team to get the drops, the more p2p there are, the more likely the drops. Sorry, but if your free to play your just gonna have to buy the parts, or hope someone p2p will train with you. --Winlow 18:22, 14 August 2006 (UTC) -.- They are definitly dropped, just doesnt happen very often. I get the key all the time, and once i got the hammer. Lvl 13 isnt a lot, so you probably havent fought enough dropped Hell yeah they can be dropped i am lvl 41 and i know but u cant usually get em whenu are alone against them u need bigger group or atlest 2-4 must have high prospecting Cost How much do they items sell for? o_o the street price in rosal can go for 300kk-400kk. Ppl also trade perfect or nearly perfect prespic set for it. but in rushu you can buy the gob set for 60kk!!! decisions (hope i spelled that right) I have all the parts of the gobball set, exept the hammer. i can buy it, but i m not sure i want to. i m a lvl 24 feca, and hit 45's with my staff. i dont know whether ot not i should trade my staff in. i want that +1 ap, but i want to be able to kill monsters fast, and be tough, too. i dont know what the damage that the gobbal hammer will do with me. what do i do?-I just found out that i do about 25 total damage. I get +30 hp, the +1 ap, more intelligence, and the rest of the bonuses. What should i do? i would say go with the hammer and use spells but that depends on what lvl you are what spells you have lvled up and how many free spell points you have Weapon Table The weapon table is correct as it is, it has 2 separate columns, 1 for the static effects and 1 for the weapon effects. As "+1 Summon" will apply even if you don't attack attack, will the other one will only apply if you attack with the hammer granting fire and earth damage for the cost of 5 ap with crit success and crit fail... not like if you cast leek pie and get extra fire and extra earth damage. For that reason is separate, a one is weapon used effect and the other is weapon permanent effect (while you wear it) --Cizagna (Talk) 21:56, 4 December 2006 (UTC) : ah, okay. Thought I was fixing what 134.109.80.239 did. // Peet talk 14:32, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Incorrect +life on Bouze Cleric Ring while browsing bazaars i've came across ring with 31 life. i changed this on the ring page. but not the set page as it was locked up. Just letting you know. Remove this post if you can change that. otherwise leave it up so others can read this. : i myself have Bouze Ring +41, but rings from drops can be only with +30 life max (highers are forgemaged), so i'm changing info back to +30 --ezimír :: Thanks. //PeetTM 11:15, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Prices It would be a good idea to place AVG prices for the gobset items here and what server as the amount of newbs i have asking me is getting frustrating. -Majesto- :no, no and no, in terms of i dont agree with you. You can add them here in the talk page its your right, but let me explain you something 1st server prices are different, 2nd prices may change from week to week and in 3 months the prices you have here will be inaccurate so every month or at least every 2 week you would have to update every single price, 3er i dont think you have plans on doing this the rest of your life this have been try in various occasions and simply does not work if you cant keep up maintaining for more than 1 year (like until the game vanishes). 4th we are not a market and people would start selling stuff and the community would start removing those personal adds here at the talk pages (making this a very tedious edit war). So its more of a problem than a solution (that like i have already mention it has already been propose and put on to work until the person left updating it for more than 8 months) --Cizagna (Talk) 23:30, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Lassize Faire baby :o "Maged" Items I'm new to Dofus, and am using this wiki to learn more about the game and how it works. I used this page to ascertain what the best stats possible were for items in the Gobball set. This turned out to be unhelpful, because I did not know that it was possible to "mage" items. It would be clunky/impossible to list all the possible mage enhancements to items on this page, I see that now. However, for noobs like me who visit the page in order to guide their buying decisions in wanting the best, I suggest that I be allowed to post a note directly below the item stat table that says something to the effect of '"Items with higher/different stats are available as a result of Mage augmentation. See Mage page for details." ' --This way, newbies like myself would have a way to know that "these stats are not the end-all, and if you're looking for something more specialized or better, they are available, go find out about maging." Would that be appropriate? I think that assuming that players of course already know about item maging is not really consistent with the spirit of a Wiki. =) If a certain (more correct) wording of this disclaimer could be decided upon, I would volunteer to add this disclaimer to all set pages, for consistency. Thank you. Sycomore 17:11, 24 March 2009 (UTC)Sycomore :The problem with that is that you would have to do it for more than 2000 pages not just the set item pages. Also the issue is that the mage thing is something you have to learn from the game like for example the items level we know its restrains if you can wear it or not depending on your level but we dont have a notice on all the items. At some degree this idea is valid but we are still very crude on some information handling -- Perhaps just the set item pages, though? Better than nothing! =) Sycomore 20:08, 25 March 2009 (UTC)Sycomore :Even with just Sets that's still a ton of pages. Even just doing the earlier sets you end up with issues (Where to stop etc.). Although maging is quite complex (When you get into item power and that) the basics are simple enough and not really too hard to grasp. It would be a nice thing to do, but at the end of the day it has very little impact as people find out about maging in due course. Galrauch 20:36, 25 March 2009 (UTC)